The brotherhood and the girl all the bad guys want
by Fiona12690
Summary: this is a story of what pietro feels and knows about rogue just watching her with help of the brotherhood. rietro all the way.with a few other people and there story's. {on hold}
1. GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANTS

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or x-men evolution. i changed the song so it's fitted as a rietro with some interuptions by the brother hood.

"The brotherhood and the girl all the bad guys want."

chapter 1 On a sunday morning everyone was woken up by the professor x and was told to go outside , once everyone was outside jean asked the professor what they were doing here and he said he didn't know and he said to rogue in her mind

Professor x: { rogue this song is for you pietro told me}

Rogue responded back

Rogue: {ya just told everyone that you didn't know why they were here}

Professor x:{ i can keep a secret i just thought you should know this is for you now there ready}  
  
The music started and pietro began to sing , him lead vocals, todd on guitar, and lance on bass and fred on drums. Everyone listened as pietro began.

Pietro: 8 o'clock sunday morning and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is rogue,and she wants ta be a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm quite sure what that means  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she doesn't have time little old me  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

Chorus {pietro:}  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...  
  
Pietro: She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad .

Just then todd shoves pietro over and sings.

Todd: She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she'll never notice me  
  
Then pietro shoved todd back over to his place and sings again

Pietro: Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
Lance pushes pietro this time and sings.  
  
Lance: She likes them with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Driving in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?  
  
Chorus { of course sung by pietro}  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...  
  
Pietro: There she goes again with fishnets on  
And white stripes in her hair  
She broke my heart I want to be sedated

Todd: All I wanted was to see her naked  
  
Now everyone was looking at todd and staring at rogue weirdly,then they turned back to pietro who just shoved todd again and sung once again.  
  
Pietro: Now I'm watching wrestling  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turn tables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped  
  
Chorus {pietro:} It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...

Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.....  
  
They sang and the song was over and pietro ran over to her dressed in all black and with the black lip stick ,and nail polish on.

Pietro: so did you like it ? I did it for you?

Rogue: ah...it .. was .... um....

Before she could finish pietro kissed rogue on the lips and then said,

Pietro: I love you too rogue........

And with that he left her standing there surounded by a lot of shocked teenagers and professors except professor x who just smiled.  
  
Note: this is the first chapter please no flames , and don't sue please now see the blue button push it and review .


	2. LADY MARMALADE

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR X-MEN EVOLUTION, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND A PAIR OF SOCKS BUT THATS IT.  
  
THIS STORY IS RIETRO, WART{WANDA &KURT}, LANCITTY, JOTT,  
  
CHAPTER 2 :LADY MARMALADE  
  
Jean: Rogue you remember that you call them and ask lance and pietro to come over , Ororo and kitty you have to make the costumes, i'll do the sound check and get the cd, Wanda has the parts that'll fit us so what are they .  
  
Wanda: um lets see , jean you'll be lil' kim Rogue you'll be christina, kitty you'll be mya , Ororo can you be missy elliot , and i'll be pink if thats alright.  
  
Ororo: thats fine with me  
  
Rogue was still thinking about that kiss pietro gave her on sunday. so she said uh huh to wanda's questions.  
  
Rogue:' how could he kiss meh ah'm the untouchable , ah should have drained him but ah didn't this is weird.'  
  
Just then professor x said into rogues head.  
  
Professor x: ' rogue meet me in my office will you'

Rogue: 'sure professor '  
  
Rogue stood up and said,  
  
Rogue: guys ah have ta see ya later the professor wants to see meh.  
  
Wanda: ok but don't forget to call the guys cause were doing this ta night .  
  
Rogue: alright ah will  
  
When she got to the professors' office she knocked and she heard a come in .  
  
Rogue: you wanted ta see meh professa.  
  
Professor x: yes rogue Mr.mackoy has seemed to make something to help you control your powers and use them when ever you need them, here you go rogue try it on .  
  
Said the professor as he gave her a silver ring with a design imbeded into the metal, Rogue put on the ring and felt a chill run down her spine as she put it on .  
  
Professor x: you should be able to touch anyone or anything now, i didn't tell anyone so thats your job if you want people to know.  
  
Rogue was litterally jumping up and down and she said thanks to the professor.and went to the med lab to thank mr.macoy, and she got there and said thanks and she hugged him and thanked him and she ran out of the med lab and then she remembered to call the boy's over she called them and they said they'll come over.  
  
THAT EVENING  
  
professor x told everyone to go outside and they saw a stage and the brotherhood boys {all 4 of them] and everyone was confused as they heard jeans voice as she stepped from behind the curtain, then rogue as she started to sing after jean and then kitty, then wanda and last but not least was ororo.  
  
Jean:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
When rogue came out she swore she hear Logan and Pietro saying "what the hell is she wearing " and right then pietro got a nosebleed and he saw rogue smile in his discomfort as they both watched her sing and dance that made his nosebleed more.  
  
Rogue:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
Lance stared at kitty as she came out.  
  
Kitty:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Lance stared at kitty and his eyes went wide even more  
  
Chorus: {everyone}  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Jean:  
What What, What what  
  
Kitty:  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Jean: yea yea yea yea  
  
Kurt fainted at the site of his girlfriend wanda. Then after 2 minutes he woke back up and stared .  
  
Wanda: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah  
  
Chorus: {EVERYONE}  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Jean started to sing and scott fainted when he saw her dance again,  
  
Jean:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Rogue: hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
Jean: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
{everyone:]  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Then rogue stepped out from behind jean and pietro was trying to stop his 2nd nose bleed from what she was wearing and she sang ,  
  
Rogue:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
Wanda:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Kitty:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Rogue:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more  
  
Chorus: {everyone}  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Ororo:  
Rogue...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Wanda... (Lady Marmalade)  
Jean...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Kitty...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Everyone:  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
As the song ended they either saw there boyfriend' s had fainted, nosebleeds, or in shock. Rogue ran over to pietro and and said,they same words that he said to her on sunday.  
  
Rogue: did you like it ,ah did it for you.

Pietro: I .........it........was........ umm .....  
  
Before he could finish his answer she kissed him lip on lip contact and he didn't faint and she was happy .  
  
Rogue: ah love you too pietro...............  
  
and kissed him again and then ran to her room to get in to more covered clothes ..............  
  
The end  
  
Note: ok how did you like it and you saw what i did i used the same ending . SO REVIEW NOW THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON IS WAITING FOR YOU PUSH IT................ NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. family portrait

Disclaimer: this chapter is about the maximoff / lesurre{or however you spell it} family, and also i don't own x-men evo ,or my socks anymore my brothers wearing them and i don't own the song.  
  
Here we go on with the story......................  
  
chapter 3 : family portrait.  
  
As rogue went to get dressed so did the rest and then they all came back out in there normal clothes and sat down except wanda and the professor said  
  
Professor x: { he's here and he's listening so go a head and so is she's ok, he's invisible and she is standing behing the tree, pietro doesn't know there both here. i'll tell them two your ready}  
  
Wanda:{ok professor }  
And with that the music started and she started to sing and the song just rolled off her tounge and out of her mouth.  
  
Wanda: ah ah it's a deep shit ah ah ah, looking here ah ah ah  
Mama please stop crying  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed  
I told god you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money about me and my bro-ther  
And this I come home to this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in world war three  
never knowing what love could be you see,  
I don't wanna love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better(I promise)  
Mommy I'll do anything(I'll do anything)  
  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop crying 'cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you no matter what she says  
it's true  
I know that she hurts you but remember I love you too  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place but don't have no choice no way  
It ain't easy growin up in world war three  
Never know what love could be, I've seen  
I don't wanna love to destroy me like it did my family  
  
Can we work it out( can we work it out)  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better (I'll promise I'll do anything)  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend just like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have 2 split the holidays  
I don't want 2 adresses. I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to change her last name  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend like it goes naturally (2x)  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal let's go back to that(2x)  
  
Daddy don't leave (3x)  
Turn around please..  
You took my shining star  
Daddy don't leave(3x)  
  
Mama be nicer I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
ooh ooh ooh  
  
As the song ended Pietro let go of of rogue and went over to his sister and hugged her she saw her mom and dad but didn't say anything but ,

Wanda: pie. you can let go now ha ha ha ha..........

Pietro:fine fine backing off..............

with that again she knew she got her family back but for how long.

no one knows...................  
  
note: i know kinda sad fic but i was bored and thought of it. next chapter " don't let me get me" which will be sung by rogue of course . it's like she has her powers and she doesn't want to be her self or she doesn't knows herself either . well no flames please don't want to burn up my house with them...............


	4. don't let me get me

Disclamer: see as much as i try i still don't own x-men evo or these songs as i want too also i made the song like this is rogues life and that she wrote it ....... and about my socks i think my brother is selling them on ebay cause i ain't seen them in a while . well lets begin with the story......  
  
Pietro: rogue where are you going?

Rogue: ah want everyone to see my life , what it was like ta be meh, it's a song ah wrote a few years ago before ah came here actually and ah was not a goth.

Pietro: ok i want to here it then.........

Ororo: anyone else want to sing .

Rogue: yea ah do ah got a song that ah wrote before ah came to the institute and ah need to sing it ta let go, so can ah?

Ororo: yea ill announce you ok you got music to play with it.

Rogue: yeah ah do ororo thanks.

Ororo: ok it seems we have one more person that wants to sing, rogue wrote this song before she came to the institute. here we go.

Rogue: thanks ya'll wanted to know me here is what i'm like at first and with my powers too this is what ah wrote so listen.  
  
Ororo started the music and everyone listened even logan who was like her gardian , father figure to her she had everyone's attention and she started.  
  
Rogue: Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah  
  
LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me  
  
i'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else......................  
  
With that rogue exited the stage and everyone just looked at her , no stared at her.

Kitty: whoa rogue that song was amazing . Is that how you really felt when you got your power? Rogue: yea it was lahke that for a while but when ah came to bayville it turned out for the best.

Pietro came up behind her and wrapped his arms around and whispered in her ear.............

Pietro: yes it'did ,

With that pietro sealed it with a kiss

Rogue: ah know ah know ..................  
  
note: well thats the end of that chapter , no flames please , i like my house in one piece thank you.....now see the blue button and push it and review..................... now!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
